Zerstörer
}} Zerstörer (tsair-SHTOER-ehr; Ger. "destroyer") was a devil-like being from the Mirror Dimension that first appeared in . Characteristics Zerstörer had a black skull-like face and sunken, black eyes that could glow bright green. The rest of his body was similarly black, almost as if his skin had been burnt. Zerstörer's face and body was accented by arterial-like markings that were deep red in color, and the outline of various features and muscles also was highlighted by this deeper red color. The presence of Zerstörer could be preceded by the very ground he stands on shaking underneath him. His voice was deep, rough, and demon-like in his woged form. Zerstörer wielded a powerful wooden staff that could create shockwaves that knocked back his enemies. He seemingly ruled all beings that existed in the Mirror Dimension, while also having an awareness of the earth that other creatures in the Mirror Dimension didn't share. This included knowing about Grimms and modern technology, like guns. He was capable of hearing someone speak to him in a foreign language and mimicking exactly what they said and how they said it. When outside of the Mirror Dimension and on earth, he was able to woge into a human form; in his human form, he was tall, muscular, and had blonde hair. He was able to concentrate his woge to his eyes, which he could make glow green; only then did any Kehrseite have any suspicion that he was not at all who he appeared to be. He remained very powerful in his human form, able to absorb a bottle being smashed on his head without suffering any injury or even just a minor scrape. It is unclear whether this power was derived from the staff he carried with him at almost all times, but he wielded great control over it and could make it turn into a snake and back into a staff, seemingly, at his will. As long as he was holding the staff, he could not be harmed by bullets either, whether in the Mirror Dimension or on earth. Behavior Zerstörer had a very intimidating presence and could be quite deliberate in his movements. Prophecies described the beast as a devil, such as Satan, which was to come for earth and seek out a Shaphat to take as his child bride and have a hundred children with. In the Mirror Dimension, Wesen of all species and humans greatly feared Zerstörer, while, in contrast, it seemed as though Zerstörer feared nothing, including Grimms, which he referred to as Dēcapitāre. Zerstörer was extremely cunning and manipulative, as he specifically sought out Eve and Nick in order to lure them into the Mirror Dimension, thereby giving him the chance to cross over onto earth, which he succeeded in doing after Diana opened a mirror portal to try to recover Nick and Eve. When Nick was pulled through the portal, he was able to "hitch a ride" and go through the portal as well. The Zerstörer knew he needed a Grimm in order to have such access, and he used his connections to Eve and Diana, as well as Nick's connection to Eve, to accomplish this. When Zerstörer was agitated, angry, or generally had heightened awareness, his eyes would glow green. Similarly, if he was threatened or attacked, he would swiftly turn against whomever was trying to injure and/or kill him. He would also kill those who possessed something he wanted, even if it was something as mundane as clothes, with the exception being the piece of his staff that Nick had. Despite Zerstörer's awareness of earth and modern technology, he still behaved quite like an outsider; for instance, when he crossed over into Portland, he mimicked whatever anyone said or uttered in an attempt to communicate with those speaking English, not caring whether what he was saying was nonsensical or not. Excerpt from Grimm Diary (Written by Kelly Schade-Burkhardt) Season 6 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Images Zerstörer Concept Art.jpg|Concept art Zerstörer Concept Art 2.jpg Zerstörer Concept Art 3.jpg Zerstörer Concept Art 4.jpg 607-A Hellish Reflection.png 608-Skull-face.png 611-promo22.jpg 611-Nick's Zerstörer Drawing.png 611-Zerstörer.gif 611-Zerstörer.png 611-Zerstörer2.png 612-promo15.jpg 612-Altochdeutsch skull devil drawing.png 612-Zerstörer crosses over.gif 612-Zerstörer in human form.png 612-Zerstörer's staff lights up.gif 612-Staff to snake.gif 612-Zerstörer at the precinct.jpg 613-promo7.jpg 613-Zerstörer controlling Eve.png 613-Zerstörer.png 613-Zerstörer recovers from Force du Sang.png 613-Zerstörer with staff.png 613-Zerstörer identifies Trubel as Dēcapitāre..gif 613-Zerstörer human form.png 613-Final Showdown.png 613-Zerstörer dying.png 613-Body turning to ash and dust.png Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Wesen Based on Myths Category:Primate Wesen Category:Wesen Names in German